The wasteland chronicles
by Drake Vallion
Summary: War war never changes though the people fighting do follow the tales of Drake as he and Cywren challange the wasteland and take on the creatures inhabiting it make new allies and enemies and maybe find love along the way Female Wanderer x Oc


**Prolouge: War never changes**

 **Tribunal Pov**

"very well the souls of the heroes shall be reborn in new worlds" said a woman with blond hair and a white dress and a symbol made of three triangles making a bigger one "First the demon shall be reborn in a world where space travel is commonplace and bounty hunters are needed" said a woman with green hair a white dress and a mirrored shield and staff "Second The Mage, she will be reborn in a world where people have exceptional martial art skills to help stop the destruction of multiple planets and time itself" Said another green haired woman with a red dress pointed ears and dragon patterns on her dress "and what of My Host" Said a man in a white armored tunic with white hair with a Helix patterned sword on his back and several markings on his face "do not worry war god" said a man with dragon like horns long platinum blonde hair and a golden scaled robe with a sun on it "valor is rewarded by the tribunal he and his loved one will be reborn in the same world though it is a world ravaged by war, plague, death and poison" and so each of the deities raised a hand as light surrounded the four souls sending them off to different worlds to be reborn

 **Drake Pov**

I stood outside of my house in Megaton listening to my radio 'target last seen near megaton reward for live capture. Details: female, red hair, glasses, armed with revolver' I shut the radio off "looks like then enclave has another enemy" I said dusting off my coat and making sure my sunglasses were secure "I think I'll go say hi" as I headed towards Moira's shop "Hey Moira" I called as I entered "Is the kid awake yet" an Red headed woman popped up from behind the counter "hello drake, not yet wanna help with my research in the meantime" she said "Never again" I said cringing inside "Why not" she asked "Last time you handed me a stick covered in I don't wanna know and had me hit mole rats with it which may I remind you had their faces melted from contact with it" I replied "oh yeah" she said rubbing the back of her head. "so remind me how you met the kid" pointing over at the mat in the corner where a young woman was resting she had red-orange hair and a blue suit with a huge yellow 101 on the back, a pair of glasses resting on a nearby table with a .44 magnum next to them. "I told you I was going for my morning walk" I said remembering the details

 **Yesterday**

I was walking through the ruins near megaton on my morning walk despite it being barley light out I was wearing a pair of sunglasses see I'm not quite human the last thing I remember is escaping a heavily fortified area in a black coat, sunglasses and a sniper rifle on my back after I was sure I was safe for a moment I took the glasses of and immediately the sunlight blinded me putting the glasses back on fixed that "what did they do to me" I asked no one. _BANG_! A bullet whizzed past my head snapping me from the memory. I looked in the direction it came from and saw a scared girl In a lab coat and a blue suit looking thing underneath she had orange red hair and glasses and more importantly she had a revolver pointed at me "hey kid put the gun down before you hurt someone" I said stepping closer _Bang!_ Another shot this time closer. I sighed "this is gonna be one of those days isn't it" I said as a jumped back a little and got ready to rush her I then charged forward. Bang I dodged a bullet that would have hit my head. Bang I got closer and dodged on meant for my knee 'just a little closer' I grabbed the wrist of her hand holding the gun applying enough pressure to make her release the gun she then collapsed to the ground in tears "I don't wanna die" she said through sobs "I just want to find my dad" I sighed and pulled her into a hug "come on kid" I said "tell me what happened" "I just lost my only home my family and possibly my best friend" she said. 'poor kid' I thought reaching into my coat pocket pulling out a foil package pulling out what was inside and breaking a piece off for her. She looked at it weird "don't worry it's just chocolate" I told her she took a bite and immediately began to look better "thank you mister" she said "please call me Drake" I said "as for a place to stay" I started only to feel a weight against my side and deep breathing I looked to see she had passed out "poor kid must've been exhausted" I said standing up and Picking her up and carrying her back to Megaton

 **Present time**

"Mrrgh" a groan from the corner snapped me out of my memories "where am I" the girl said "Hey kid glad your awake been out cold for almost 24 hours" I said "Drake" she asked "yup that's me" I responded "this is the crater side trading post I carried you here after you passed out" "This is my friend Moira Brown" I said gesturing to the other red head "now may I ask your name" I said "Cywren she said "Cywren Caster."

 **A/N this is a sneak peek at one of my upcoming stories this will be continued after I finish Tales from the future past also a small challenge can anyone guess the names of the members of the tribunal without looking anything up**


End file.
